I can touch the sky
by Spookysstarbuck
Summary: hm .... Scotland ... camping... hunting ....


Disclaimer: You know that they belong to me - at least the way they are acting - normally they aren't mine - but today I have borrowed them and I am happy to tell you that they want me to over-write their lives and give them the lives I want them to live (  
  
Note: this story is dedicated to all the Loons & Daniela, the wonderful country side of Scotland, Aaron and William - the two most gorgeous man of the Highlands (who will never read this but who cares) - and of course Gogo, she knows quite why.  
  
Rating: well Mel? - she gave me a "R" Feedback: *begging on my knees for some* mary_eve_parker@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
I can touch the sky  
  
by Mary Eve Parker  
  
  
  
"Shut up Broots and give me some privacy here" she said when she moved her tired body into the tent. "I can't stand camping," she added and zipped the small tent door.  
  
Outside Broots and Sydney were waving giggling faces to each other, not saying a word or making any noise. Both knew quite well that this trip was quite hard for her and that her conditions weren't the best lately but it had been her idea and Broots had found a cottage Jarod would be in. But now it looked like Jarod was on a trip through the Highlands and so Parkers decision was easy - they had to follow him. Broots and Sydney shared a tent, Parker got her own one without any debate. But there wasn't a bathroom or a shower somewhere, it was too cold to swim in the near river or the sea. But well both men seemed to have a little fun seeing her in such an uncomfortable situation. Jarod could also have moved to Australia but he had decided to leave the states for Scotland - what a brilliant decision.  
  
So actually they were between nowhere and nowhere, somewhere between Aberdeen and the north End of Scotland. Parker was angry about the fact that they had missed Jarod, more than ever before. She wasn't used to Scotland and its low temperatures and her outfits didn't match these. It was just September and bitter cold. But what to do now? She was a little uncomfortable in this small tent in the absolute darkness. Darkness was something she was afraid of. At home you would always find a light on, on the floor just to have a glimpse of light in her bedroom. The Centre was the fact that she hated the darkness, was afraid of it. You couldn't know who was behind you or in front of you if it was dark like right now. But today she was absolutely tired, she was still afraid but after two hours of shifting around in her sleeping bag, she found a position which was at least a little comfortable and fell asleep - only her feet were out of the bag, she couldn't stand warm feet.  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod was sitting next to his warm fire, knowing that Parker and the rest of the gang was out there somewhere. After a couple of weeks here, he had gotten used to its temperatures and liked it. He started to love this country, more than his home one. Well he was sitting there a warm mug of tea in his hand, looking into the fire, thinking about what Parker would be doing now.  
  
He was sure that she would be angry because he was just standing behind her in the moment she arrived at his cottage - he was just hiding behind a tree. He was watching her, the moment she got the gun out of the waistband of her too light and short skirt for Scotland, and the moment she kicked the door open.  
  
He had left her a card on the table, nothing fake, just a card with some routes on it and a telephone number. The number belonged to an old Reverend in a small town 50 miles away from the living room she was standing in. And this man was just there to tell her that she would have to go to the north to find him - and now? Now she was about three hours behind him and this only because he knew the area and she didn't. Both of her companions had a lot of fun seeing her in a situation like this, an unknown one. Jarod knew she had never been camping before and wasn't used to the fact that there wasn't a shower in the morning or a bed for tonight - normally she was living out of her suitcase but staying in motels.  
  
So he smiled thinking about Parker laying in her sleeping bag, rolling around in her tent. He was thinking about how she would feel if there would be nothing in the morning and nothing at night to get a little comfortable. They would be on tour for days, maybe weeks. She would probably be gonna freak after at least three days and head home. But he wasn't sure if he really wants her to leave this wonderful country for one, which would maybe go to war again. He wanted her out of all the dangers the Centre and her country could cause her - he wanted her to be free and this was the reason why he had packed his bags and flown to Scotland.  
  
He was fascinated by its culture and all its nature, much more than he had ever seen before. Jarod's plane had stopped in Glasgow, a lovely big city. Well he had read that it was the biggest of Scotland but in comparison to big cities in the states it was damned small - but they had two underground lines and a beautiful station. But this and the University campus where the only things he had seen during his short visit because he had to move to Edinburgh, the capital as soon as possible. There he had the possibility and luck to see the end of the famous music festival and all the fire works, Scottish music and all its beauty. Yes he had fallen in love with this country and its beer of course. He smiled about the thought that he could share all this with Parker, the only real friend he had. But he had left everything behind him in the States - Parker, Zoe and his family. Zoe was the last person he was missing, but he was missing Parker more than he thought he could ever miss her - her voice, stubbornness, the famous "what" and her beauty of course.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning was cold and the sun wasn't even really rising when Parker woke up, fixed in her sleeping bag, not really able to move anymore. It was absolutely twisted around her body. After a couple of minutes of rolling around and shifting she was able to get out of it. She hated sleeping in such small 'rooms'.  
  
Slowly she opened the zip of the tent door and got out of it, still wearing the same outfit as the day before, the only warm one she had - dark blue jeans and two pullovers, one of them was from Jarod, she had found it in the cottage. She could still smell him, and well, she wasn't sure what was more arousing, the knowledge that he had worn it or the fact that she would be able go find him this time and he would see her wearing his pullover without changing her mind. Both facts, maybe, aroused her and she needed some release from these overwhelming feelings - but there wasn't a proper wall between the tents, and every sound louder than a whisper would be recognised by one of the men.  
  
Outside the tent it was even colder and she got her arms around herself to warm her a little. The fire was out and she knew that there was no sense in making a new one when they had to move forward. Parker sat down on a little stone next to the ash she was stirring at with a piece of wood when Broots came out of the tent. She noticed that he felt uncomfortable but she just noticed him and both said "morning" in a silent agreement that the morning wasn't good.  
  
When Sydney was awake they studied the map.  
  
"I think he went more into the north Sydney like Father . well the old guy said on the phone." "Sure this would be possible Parker, but why can't you think that this would be a bad hint he give us." "You know Syd as well as I that he is normally just faster than we are, but the directions are most of the time absolutely correct. He wants us to find something." "Well Ms. Parker, I will go to the west if you go with me or not." Sydney said strongly knowing that she wouldn't resist his directions. But she did. "You can go to the west Sydney with Brootsie but I will go to the north, I am sure he is up there somewhere." "Can I have a word with you Sydney?" Broots asked him and both men moved away. Parker felt a little lonely knowing that she could get lost easily and that there wouldn't be anybody around in these dark nights - she tried not to feel afraid but she was, at least a little and this fact made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"You have your mobile with you Ms. Parker?" Broots asked and she just nodded. "You will need to save the battery so only switch it on at 6pm, we will too and if somebody has news we will exchange it than. In case of an Emergency we'll have a problem but it's the only way to save some battery for at least a week." Sydney added. Now the situation was clear, both men would go to the west and leave her alone. She felt afraid of the fact that both didn't trust her instincts of finding Jarod. She would be alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod got up the small mountain, seeing completely over the woods he had crossed during the last couple of days. In a country like this you are able to find yourself and he hoped that Parker would find herself. Sydney had phoned him to tell him that she was now on her own, running around, trying to find him and he had sworn to the two men that he wouldn't be far away from her that if something might happen, he would be able to save her.  
  
During the night he was resting not far away from her in his sleeping bag. Jarod knew that there were still wild animals running around, bears and other dangerous beings. Normally Parker was a strong person but in the dark unknown woods she might freak out by an unknown sound.  
  
He tried to plan her moves, leaving some cloths on his way to give her a route and she took it. She was following him but getting tired easily so he had to be near enough to be familiar with her tiredness and the fact that she was using the bushes quite regular. She had also caught a soft cold during last night's rain. He was able to control her but not the weather. It was well known that it will get under 0° Celsius soon during the nights and that the floor will start to freeze, but he couldn't change the climate.  
  
So he was watching her, washing her fingers in the nearly freezing small river. What would he do to give her a soft backrub after all the miles she was hiking through the woods with the heavy backpack. She had a lot to carry with her - her tent, cookery, some food in cans, water, a second pair of hiking boots she had maybe bought in Aberdeen, a light jacket, some lingerie and her sleeping bag. It wasn't a lot but heavy if you have to wander uphill and downhill in the next moment.  
  
She was beautiful, and when her hair was not professionally done she was even more beautiful and without makeup she seemed to be perfect - he thought.  
  
It was late afternoon and he knew that she would stop soon to put the tent on a secure place under the trees to save it from too heavy rain and wind, and save some warmth for them.  
  
But Jarod hadn't planned for her to stay here near the river. Parker put the tent down from her backpack and opened it. Now, after a couple of days in the lonely woods she was able to open it alone and within a couple of seconds. She looked fabulous in the snug jeans even if they were extremely dirty and she wasn't able to get out of them for days now. It wasn't her style to run around in not stylish clothes like these.  
  
She made a small fire near the water and got out of her, of his, pullover and put it on a tree to dry a little. It had rained heavily and she seemed to be happy that it had stopped - Jarod too.  
  
He was spying her, sitting on a stone not more than 15 feet away from her. He was able to see her relaxed face and her incredible blue eyes wandering over the soft waves of the water.  
  
But this silence was disturbed by her mobile phone.  
  
"Hello Syd . no I am fine . yeah me too . absolutely wet yes . Broots? God never thought of that .." She was laughing. "Bet you had a lot of fun. no. I haven't . he could be everywhere you know . fine.. hear from you tomorrow."  
  
~*~  
  
Broots had hurt his elbow on a tree - still the thought about the fact that he was able to injure himself so easily made her giggle - and was Syd's pain in the ass now. He was all the time praying that the pain would go away, and it wasn't even blue or broken. He just wanted to be home sitting near the fire reading a good book or drinking a glass of wine - no that was what Parker wanted to do but firstly she had to get rid of all this dirt on her.  
  
Slowly she padded to the river and put a hand into the water. It was damned cold but she was sure that she wouldn't find something warmer in weeks.  
  
~*~  
  
"She can't do that now," he was murmuring.  
  
He saw Parker getting out of the second pullover she was wearing and noticed the soft pink snug tee she was wearing. But she also put this above her head before she sat down on a stone and started to unbutton her jean and hang it near the fire to dry.  
  
She was sitting there in the coldness of the evening just in her underwear. Jarod couldn't resist the situation and got a little nearer to her, seeing how her body reacted to the coldness of Scotland, the country of her mothers family.  
  
'She couldn't do that now, not what I am thinking of' And in exactly this moment she unhook her bra and stepped out of her panties and slowly went near the water. It was freezing cold and she knew that she wasn't allowed to stay in longer than a couple of minutes - not to cool down too much but she wanted to wash her hair and freshen up a little.  
  
Her toes touched the water and sent a flush of coldness through her body. She has never had goosebumps like these and her nipples had never been tighter but she had to do this.  
  
She stepped slowly into the water, till she was in over her knees and the softly lapping waves touched her inner thighs Even in this coldness, a touch like that could send pleasure through her body - like now.  
  
Quickly she let herself fall down till she was in the cold fluid all over, stayed there for two minutes, washing her hair as good as possible and got out of it, wrapping herself in the towel, the only luxury of her backpack and sat down next to the fire. She tested the trousers and the pullovers, dried her hair as well as possible and stepped into her underwear softly.  
  
He saw her petite body in the falling sun, shimmering all over because of the left water. She was so beautiful and now it was the first time he could see her, and only her - not a picture created by the Centre.  
  
~*~  
  
When Parker woke up, she felt uncomfortable, her bra was irritating her all over. She hated wearing bras at all but it was a need at work. Normally she got rid of it as soon as she was at home and kicked the high heels off. So she worked it open under the two pullovers and rolled around in the sleeping back. The last night was a good one. She had been able the first time to sleep through it in one piece. The nights before she was thinking about her life, all the mistakes she had done and all the things the Centre had done with her life. She had thought about Thomas and her lightly changing connection to Jarod. He seemed to be more a friend than a "project" to her, more the only person who cared for her. But why wasn't he around now? She couldn't believe that he had planned to be outside all the time.  
  
But Parker had nearly lost the control of time. She wasn't even able to tell you which day was today - but this was the miracle of the Highlands. They were able to confuse you, taking your feeling for time and space and giving you're the control over yourself, giving you the possibility to see the true you, the inside you are hiding.  
  
Gently she shifted around in the tent and decided that it was time to get out of it. It was already midday and the sun was standing high. The card was lying in front of the tent like the day before.  
  
She hadn't noticed the softly changed route Jarod had marked while she was asleep, nor the circle around a cottage, a place to hide for the coldness of the mountains.  
  
The mountains where high around her, stony and only some were wooded till the top. She knew that the north was coming sooner than she thought it might happen. She studied the map and decided to follow the route and head to the cottage.  
  
But she wasn't even sure if the mountains she was at was the right one, if she was able to read the map correctly. She was just able to decide between rivers, a little between the height of the mountains. Hell what would she do to have Broots or Sydney around her. The loneliness was almost killing her. She was singing and humming all the songs by Shania Twain and Vonda Shepard on her walks, sometimes also the old country Dolly Parton songs or even one by Madonna when she remembered the lyrics. She was singing all day long, not to bore herself to death.  
  
She would kill to see Jarod, cuff him around a tree, call Sydney and go home - she would be free after he is returned.  
  
~*~  
  
She couldn't know that he was at the cottage already making a fire, warming things a little up. He wouldn't be there when she opens the door but she would know that he wasn't far away. He didn't want to be caught but she was so beautiful and he wanted to see her, nearer than 10 feet away.  
  
Parker was still on her way up the hill. She had seen smoke over the mountain. She felt him around her, missed him a little - missed company at all. She wanted to run away, not being near him. Maybe she would just melt into his arms.  
  
Suddenly she heard a sharp cry coming from near the smoke. She put her backpack down within a second, leaned it again a tree and ran up the hill. She was searching for him, till she found him - bloody.  
  
"Sit down" she yelled at him, standing there, the left arm bloody and open - it had been a bear, one of the brown bears running around in the Highlands. Her tone was hard, and not soft like he had expected it. Jarod sat down.  
  
Parker looked around her and saw the cottage not more than 100 ft away. She helped him up, her gun against his side. She wasn't as relaxed as down the river where he had seen her in her amazing beautiful soft birthday suit. But now she was the Parker the Centre had created, not the soft little playful girl on the river.  
  
"Get the door open!" she yelled at him again. Jarod tried to free himself from the poking gun and her aggressive voice, yelling into his ear.  
  
"Don't even try Jarod." She just said and grabbed his wounded arm. Jarod cried out, shouted in pain. "Arg."  
  
She opened the door in the end and got inside with him. "Why can't you just be there when I come Jarod?" " That wouldn't be 100 % me, wouldn't it?" " No it wouldn't but it would make my life easier" she looked around. "Where do you hide the first aid kit?" she asked him. Jarod just lifted the shoulders "I don't know it" and than she heard a sharp breath. It was nearly killing him, the pain and she knew that - but she had to stay a Parker and not change into to the Mary mood. "Don't move Jarod" she ordered him "or you will." "I will not move Parker" he whispered in pain.  
  
She couldn't see him like this, she didn't want him to see like this. She never wanted to see him in pain or hurt but this time it wasn't her mistake that it happened, it was his own or the bear's.  
  
She looked through the house, always keeping an eye on Jarod. She found something to clean the wound, a bottle of Moscarova - cheap Russian Vodka she thought. And near the unused sink she found a towel. Slowly she moved back to Jarod and noticed that he had nearly drifted off. Parker woke him, not soft but also not to rough. Together in a lot of pain they removed his pullover and she started to clean up the bloody wound with the wet towel. He was hissing, crying and shouting all the time and she understood very well why he did it. The wound was deep and bloody and she was sure that it would take weeks to heal.  
  
"Stop that Parker please" "I will not, it has to be cleaned Jarod." "But it hurts." She gave him a look that said she knew that quite well. "Stay calm Jarod, it will hurt more when it starts to heal." she said "I know but you don't have to remind me."  
  
He tried to find a comfortable position but this was impossible. The pain was unbelievable. She noticed that he was nearly away again. "Jarod don't fall asleep now, you have to stay awake" she shot at him, friendly tone but with a bad undertone. He had noticed that her body was as less relaxed as his. He was hot, hot in pain and hot because of the image which was still in his mind - Parker nude slowly getting into the cold river. He couldn't stop thinking about this, it was so unique.  
  
"Please Parker", he begged when she got a second time over the bloody arm of his gorgeous male body. "please ." "I don't want to see you dead because of an infection in the first moment I could bring you back to the Centre and live a life like everybody else."  
  
Both of them knew that this wouldn't work. She would never be able to have family and a normal life. The Centre was her family, she didn't have anybody else. It was just her and the Centre. Nobody else.  
  
"Can I get a glass of this liquid of yours?" he asked and she nodded in agreement. She had forgotten to give him some Vodka to drink. She kicked her mind to forget that. How could she?  
  
"Stay like this Jarod, if not it will not heal." Jarod just nodded when she got off the floor and headed to the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
In the moment of her return he was on his way to the door. "Stop that Jarod!" she shouted at him and in exactly this moment she was standing behind him, pressing him against the door. "Don't even try this. I have got you and you will go back with me." she added, angry and a little disappointed. Parker had felt that he would try it but not that early and in the moment the wound wasn't even closed with something. "You want it the hard way, so this is the hard way." she said and put one handcuff around his well working wrist and locked the other one on hers. Now they were locked together. She opened the door and tossed the key outside.  
  
"You can't do that Parker" "Like you see Jarod, I can. And its your fault that you can't sit down now because I want some coffee" Her tone wasn't hard or furious anymore, she seemed to relax a little.  
  
~*~  
  
He can't make me that hot, not Jarod. I am just standing on the counter next to him and feel all the flood getting into my upper body parts and my panties getting wet. It can't happen. Not a man had this effect on me in ages, not even Thomas - not on the first look. But Jarod, his body is as gorgeous as 20 years before. I could eat him, lick him and suck him inside me. I would never let him go. Never.  
  
~*~  
  
Please Parker don't do that. Don't try to reach the salt on the end of the table - I can see every curve of your breast again, when the top snugs tighter around your chest and I am not sure if I can take that. There is no possibility for a release now for me. I am cuffed against the hot skin of yours, the skin which is softer than pure silk.  
  
~*~  
  
Parker was making herself a piece of bread with butter and a little salt, something she hadn't eaten in ages. Her little mother had always brought her a slice of bread with the special Irish butter, little salt. She had loved it.  
  
She had Jarod's head nearer her body than she had ever dreamed of that it could be. He had touched her hip more than once when she had done the butter over the bread. Parker wasn't able to look at Jarod, but she felt a rush of wetness reaching her panties. "Shit" she was thinking "why does this man has this effect on me?" - again. "Why could it not be a normal man make her shiver?"  
  
"Parker if you don't mind, I would like to sit down for a minute. I am not sure if I will pass out in a minute or two." he added and in the moment she looked at him, she noticed that he was more than pale, dark circles under his eyes. "Don't please" she thought.  
  
With the bread in the hand they shares and two cups of coffee in the other one Parker managed to sit down with him on the sofa. It wasn't really comfortable to eat and drink with the most loveable guy cuffed to you, if you aren't allowed to touch him - she knew that quite well. No touching, no teasing - just being professional. How would she manage to get to sleep tonight?  
  
"Do you want a bit of it? If you want ." Parker asked him and smiled a little. She knew that he was in pain and not comfortable with the situation they were in but they had to manage it as good as possible.  
  
She wasn't allowed to flirt with him, so the best thing would be just to let him be. But well it seemed not to be that easy.  
  
"Parker can I get a glass of water too?" he asked her after sipping the coffee. "Sure but (don't need 'at all') you have to come with me."  
  
Slowly they got up and moved to the kitchen. But suddenly she felt his arm around her waist. She tried to turn around but noticed that he had nearly fallen over a broken floor plank. His chest was pressed against her side, her arm on her back to steady him.  
  
"Jarod?" she asked. "Sorry" he excused, when he slowly got to his feet again. "How is your arm?" She asked when hers was in front again. Her shoulder hurt from this suddenly movement of his, but she knew that this was also not his fault. But god his arm around her waist had felt to good, perfectly over her navel, pressing a little into it. God. "It hurts like a damned bitch but beside it is feeling like an arm in pain" he tried to sound funny. "I know how stuff like that feels Jarod." "So why have you cuffed me than?" "Because you tried to run away." "I didn't." he tried to argue. "You did and stop discussing with me about that now. Jarod we are here now and at 6pm I will call Sydney and we'll bring you back to the Centre and I will get my life back." "But you have a life - mine is just running away from you." After hearing these words out of his mouth, she felt sorry for him. Parker didn't want him to be in one of those dark labs in the Centre in the hands of Raines but on the other hand, she was the huntress - she couldn't just quit this job and go for good. This wouldn't work and both knew that, unfortunately.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Jarod added "I know that this isn't the right moment Parker but I have to go to the toilet, I can't take it anymore." His face was hard, showing that he was serious. Parker nodded and both went to the bathroom without exchanging a word. But than in the bathroom when he reached for the zipper of his jeans she was stopping him, the moment her hand touched the fabric of his boxer shorts. "Jarod" she reminded him. "Do you want me to pee into my trousers or am I allowed to open them?" he mentioned sarcastically. As good as possible she turned away, but couldn't resist - this was Parker's nature - to get a short look at his manhood.  
  
"God he would fill me" she was thinking, leaning against his back a little, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "It would be perfect." she thought with a soft smile on her lips.  
  
Jarod was still thinking about her - her soft curves, the muscular back and the endless legs of hers, the perfect shaped breasts, the beautiful belly of hers and the sporty rare end, her perfect shoulders, the amazing blue eyes and the now soft curled hair -and her smile, the one which was so rare but the most fascinating part of hers.  
  
"Parker?" he nearly whispered in shame. "Yeah?" she nearly groaned because what she was imagining right now - her hand around his shaft, stroking him a little, pleasuring him to release the pressure which was building up. "I need a hand?" "Don't be so silly Jarod." she said. "I will not give you a damned hand job" "I don't need such a job . wait let me think again . well nah .. I just need a help to close the trousers." "What do you want me to do lab rat?" she asked again. "Hey Mary don't tell me you can close your trousers with just one hand." he added with a sarcastic undertone.  
  
In the beginning Parker wanted to smile about the idea to be able to touch him, but than she realised that she would have to touch him for real, maybe also brush over his groan - she couldn't do that without falling apart, without showing him her soft and maybe also weak side. But she had to do that, she couldn't let him run around with open trousers all day long.  
  
"Well turn around Jarod, I hope you are at least a little decent and wrapped the package" she teased a little. "Hell yes Parker. I wouldn't want to ." What wouldn't you want, Parker thought, getting my dreams come true - to give you a hand and do all the pleasurable thing with you. God that would have been too easy.  
  
He slowly turned around and she put her hand on the waistband of his trousers. Jarod was looking at her, if she would show any reaction. God damned he was nearly hard, just because of a soft brush of her hand against his belly. "Parker don't do that again" he thought "if you touch me again like this with this innocent look of yours, I will come right into my jeans." But he had to smile because of this idea.  
  
With both hands Parker buttoned the jean and zipped it, trying not to touch him. The tension was like knives now. A wrong move could disturb everything, all the silence and the peacefulness of the moment.  
  
"Finished," she said when she brushed a second time over his t-shirt. Without a second word they went back to the living room.  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod was fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room. His head rested on Parkers shoulder. In the beginning she tried to ignore his breath against her neck, but after a couple of minutes she started to relax against it. It felt like life, like an ordinary life - if we would forget the handcuffs.  
  
Within an hour she had also fallen asleep and together they leaned against a backrest. Parker struggled a little and moved her legs onto the couch, and so Jarod with her. His head rested on her belly, his bad arm up not to touch anything with it, the good one softly against Parkers ribcage, legs entwined. Somehow it didn't look like they would play the chase-run game at all. They looked more like a happy couple of well knowing long term friends. They looked like the were comfortable especially Parkers hand in Jarod's hair, softly like clouds touch the sky. Both asleep - like angels on such a cloud.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh." Jarod groaned "Outch ." he moaned again. Parker woke up under his painful moans. She noticed that his head was resting above her heart, torturing her erected nipples with his hot breath. His full body was resting on hers because she had moved her arm and so with this cause he had to move with her but her other arm had caused the pain because she had rested her cold fingers just above the wound. "Sorry Jarod" she whispered and made a move to get him off her. She hadn't noticed the sweet torture, but there was something she was missing now. "Is it that bad?" she asked him when they were into a sitting position again. Jarod just nodded. She was sorry and showed it. "What do you want me to do?" she asked him softly. He was looking deep into her amazing blue eyes and smiled. "If you don't care I would like to get out of this shirt and into something fresh, maybe without a sleeve and than I would like to rebuild the fire, because its getting pretty fucking cold in here and than, if you don't care I would like to go to bed into a more comfortable position because my back hurts and the wound too." It wasn't what she had expected him to say - she had more thought about that he might be hungry or (thirsty but not this aggressive tone of his. "Okay if you want." She got off the couch without saying a word, showing her disappointment. She just heard a soft "ouch" from behind her when she moved to the bedroom. She didn't care if her steps were too big for him to follow or not. She had count on a nice statement of his and not words like this and not in this tone. Hell, she wasn't used to a character side of Jarod which was like this - like she was.  
  
Together they managed to get rid of his t-shirt without opening the cuffs. Within a couple of looks Parker had told him, without words, that there wasn't a possibility to open the cuffs. And than somehow they managed, without hurting his arm more, to get him into something fresh and warm. But Parker was cold now, it wasn't her soft side she was showing him anymore. She was the Parker now the Centre had created, and not a little the Mary she had been earlier this day.  
  
Somehow she was sad now, about his way to play with her and if she could play this game as good as he could.  
  
Without a word she stepped into the kitchen and dragging him behind her. He was a little stunned about the movement because she had been reading the greeting card for a couple of minutes which had been resting on the coffee table. She headed to the fridge and got herself a glass of orange soda without asking him if he would want something to drink. He didn't say anything or made any sound at all. He seemed just to get a little angry.  
  
God he was tired and his arm was still hurting. Jarod told himself to stay calm and not pin her against the fridge kissing her soft lips which tried to look hard and sucking her tongue into his mouth, just to stop her voice. He wanted to see her moan and coming in the end, but it wasn't working the easy way - like pinning her against any wall. God this was Parker and she wasn't an easy person. Maybe she had once been one but now, now she was hard and cold -or at least she tried to show him the cold shoulder.  
  
After drinking the cold liquid she got herself two glasses of vodka before Jarod stopped it and broke the bottle - accidentally. Well it hasn't really been an accident but he tried to act like that.  
  
"How can you break a bottle this way Jarod?" she said angry. "Sorry but I couldn't stand like this anymore. My arm is hurting and you were standing on my foot." "I haven't been standing on your foot rat." "You have Parker. You are the one who is still wearing shoes in the house. Mine are in the bedroom - remember!" "Okay I am wearing shoes but this doesn't change the fact that I wasn't standing on your foot." "Stop arguing with me because you are still standing on it." Parker had to look down on the floor and he was right, she was still standing on his left foot. She just whispered sorry softly and turned around, facing him. She leant against the counter, sipping her third vodka. She was looking in his face, noticing the way he was looking at her.  
  
"Stop profiling me Jarod, you know that there is no way out." "And what if I would say there is a way out?" "There isn't a way out," she added. "What's the time by the way?" Jarod got a look at her watch "Half past eight" he said knowing what that mean - they would have to spend at least two nights together. God how should he stay alive or calm or be asleep next to her. Even without any perfume or deo he could smell her - he loved her own smell. It was a little like roses and sun together. She smelled delicious. God two long nights next to her, seeing her asleep, maybe feeling her fingers on his bare skin. He wouldn't be able to sleep at all.  
  
"Shit I have missed the turn the mobile on to phone Sydney," she added a little angrily. I am not allowed to touch him, she told herself, so stay calm Parker and don't make a sudden move. Just try to stay cool and Parker- like.  
  
So after some silent minutes they lit the fire again and took place on a quilt in front of it. The silence took place again and just the wind was making his noise outside, and the fire its inside.  
  
"Is this the ring . ?" he asked her having her hand in his, tipping on the square ring. Parker just nodded - he had noticed it, nobody knew it only Jarod and she. Jarod had given her the ring years ago. "Yes." she said in a murmur. Slowly his index finger moved over the ring and sent a shiver through her spine when he touched the skin above the ring. Without her will their fingers entwined, making a fist together. "You are wearing it," he murmured. Parker wasn't able to look into his eyes. She had worn it since the day he had given it to her. For a long time it was placed on a long necklace next to the cross of her mother, but soon she had removed it from there and was wearing it on her finger. "Sure," she whispered. God he had seen her secret, she was recognising that they were holding hands. They've not held hands since the day she went to boarding school. So many things have changed since this day, so many. "I never thought that ." "Please Jarod," she whispered again and he nodded in agreement. She didn't want to talk about it. She felt uncomfortable, like he could read her right at the moment. He was always able to read her mind. "You like it though" he said looking at her and she nodded in embarrassment. "A lot" she added. "I knew you would like it and have you ever read the note inside?" "There is a note inside?" she asked wondering. "Yeah." he answered with a huge smile on his lips. Slowly she opened her hand and got the ring off her finger. "w.a.b.t.f.u.- l.u. - j." She read out of it and smiled. "You've not forgotten this," and she showed it to him. "How could I? I mean I am still alive because I believe in it." "God Jarod" - now she was smiling for the first time again, the first time a real Mary smile. "Will always be there for you," she whispered when she put in the finger again. "Always be there."  
  
~*~  
  
"Parker it's late" he said and broke the silence which had been established when she had brought the ring back on her finger. "Come on over," he said and together they got up and moved to the bedroom where they lit a fire again, to warm the room.  
  
Parker stretched and made a sound like her back hurt a lot and it did. Carrying the heavy backpack for days had caused pain and today it was the first day she hadn't carried it minimally 15 hours. "That bad??" Jarod asked with a grin. "Oh no its not bad lab rat, it just like a kick in the ass." "Be happy that its not the ass which is in pain" he chuckled. "God give the man a prize for being so literal all the time." she said annoyed. "Don't be my pain in the ass Parker" he teased her back. "Take care about your ass Jarod, if I kick it, you will be in pain lab rat." "So that's enough Parker, stop calling me lab rat." "Why should I?" "I am not a lab rat." "But ." she tried to argue with him about the 'pet name' she had given him years ago. "Just shut up Angel." He said harshly and went to the bed. This time it was Parker who hasn't counted on this move and nearly fell over the carpet. He put them comforter away and laid down on the edge of the bed. "Could you move Jarod?" Parker said, in the classic Parker tone. "No I can not. I am always sleeping on this side of the bed." "Move or I will put you in pain" she said with her famous undertone. "I can't," he teased her, "You have to sit down to give me some space with the cuffs to move. But if you want you can also sleep in the standing position."  
  
She sat down, removed her shoes with his help of hand. But than she was standing there looking down at him. "Close your eyes please" she said with the knowledge he couldn't turn away. She wanted to get out of the jeans. They were dirty and it was the first night in a nice soft bed for days now. She wanted to get some sleep, and lay there comfortable. Jarod didn't argue this time and when he noticed that she was getting out of her jeans he just asked, "Parker if you don't mind helping me out of mine too?" and she didn't mind and helped him. The small room was warm, and the fire was making lovely, nearly romantic, sounds. So both laid down again, getting under the warm blankets looking for a position to sleep in. It wasn't as easy as Parker had planned it. Normally she was the one who was sleeping on her belly or a side but today this was nearly impossible. If she would be sleeping on her belly, she wouldn't be able to turn around - because of the cuffed hands - without waking him.  
  
So after some shiftings but without any discussions they were laying next to each other, hand to hand, not facing each other. And it didn't take a long time till they fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah Jarod - Parker was dreaming - god yeah touch me right there . yeah this is just the right way to get the gun out of my waistband. She saw Zoe standing next to Jarod. This bitch was just wearing a white blanket when Parker came in the hotel room.  
  
This dream wasn't something new - she was dreaming it nearly every night since she had first seen a picture of Zoe. Somehow she really hated this woman.  
  
So Parker was standing in the doorframe, Jarod behind her and Zoe in front. Parker herself was wearing a too short purple skirt, stockings and a garter belt, a matching blouse without a bra and the famous stilettos. Jarod who was behind her had moved his hand on her back, moving the gun out of her waistband, when she let herself fall against him. Maybe she was doing that to touch him, but what she hadn't count with was his erection pressing against her buttocks when she touched him. He had his hands around her waist, to steady her, groaning softly.  
  
In front of Zoe he let wander his hands from her petite waist to her amazing full breasts to cup them through the fabric of the blouse, tease the erected nipples softly.  
  
Parker was moaning.  
  
He started to unbutton her blouse, all in front of a whining Zoe. Parker had moved her hands backwards, unbuttoning the jeans of him, stroking him through the material of his boxers.  
  
She moaned again.  
  
God his hands were gentle. She knew that quite well. Zoe would prefer to die than watching them fucking in front of her - Parker had noticed her red eyes and the angry face. But there weren't any words to say. Jarod had pushed the skirt up to her hips, caressing her already wet panties. Both were staring at Zoe, not saying a word or moving from their place. She was near and he smelled her, not saying a word but rubbing his nose against her nearly bare shoulder. The blouse was open. The skirt to her hips. The panty hose nearly to her knees. Her legs a little further apart. Her head against Jarod's shoulder. His jeans open, down to his knees. Boxer shorts open. His one arm on her soaked panties, rubbing. The second hand on her breast, cupping. They began to exchange wet kisses, tongues licking lips - always looking at Zoe, standing there.  
  
Parker groaned again - this dream was so much like every fantasy she had.  
  
Penetration started a second later, wild and hungry - in front of Zoe.  
  
~*~  
  
God she was moaning, Jarod noticed before he fell asleep himself. He normally just had nightmares, never count on normal dreams. Not like the one he should dream tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
When Jarod shifted a little, Parker had to move with him so she woke up the first time, seeing the tent which had grown under Jarod's part of the blanket they had to share. Somehow she was smiling, thinking about her wet dream and what she would do for a release of all the tension which had built up today. She was now curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, not to touch his hurt side, her and his hand rested on his belly. God he was so male. She felt his heart beating and his breathing. She really cuddles up next to him - feeling somehow home.  
  
During the night and his someway erotica dreams about Parker let him shift and resting his head on her shoulder and the legs entwined again. For foreigners it would look like a loving couple, for knowing people the same - but a couple who hasn't agreed to love each other. But they were sleeping like they would. His one hand on her belly, like he would want to save something, her hand on his shoulder to hold him near her. Their breathings were soft, their bodies relaxed - like they would do that every night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yeah," he moaned when her hand softly brushed his tented boxers which rested in her thigh. Her hand didn't went away from where she rested and she, yeah Parker, stroked without really knowing it, Jarod's manhood. And Jarod? He wasn't just laying there. He started to touch her breasts, teasing her nipples, rocking softly against her thigh. Softly with gentle moves they explored each others body - not waking up when one started to arouse the other one.  
  
~*~  
  
Sweaty and aroused Parker woke up. Jarod was sleeping next to her - naked. She slowly put the blanked over her head. Naked. How could this have happened? Their t-shirts were around the cuffed arms. How could this have happened?  
  
She looked at Jarod. God. What had happened last night?  
  
Jarod woke up when he noticed that she had moved a little away from him. And so he noticed being naked under the blankets.  
  
"Have I missed something ?" he said with a grin, nothing how uncomfortable she was. "Same here - missed the party too?" she asked sarcastically. "Seems like we've missed it both." "Can't be Jarod. I mean what happened."  
  
Jarod had a look at her, and how she tried to hide her exposed body under the blanket. He also noticed the two hickeys and giggled.  
  
"What Jarod, spill it." She wasn't that friendly anymore. "Well how shall I tell you best? . you have an amazing hickey on your cleavage and a cute one on the left side under your ear." He softly touched both places and made her shiver. Because this trembling feeling of her body she noticed the usual soreness. She had really slept with Jarod and not noticed it.  
  
It's all just one of your dreams Parker, wake up - she told herself but it didn't work, not a bit.  
  
She could also not look into Jarod's face to see how right her feelings were, how much he would like to hold her, touch her and love her. But this was not possible, he was the Centre's and not hers. She would have to give him back. She didn't want to be hurt again - but why did her body tell her that she has had amazing sex and her mind didn't remember it? How could something like that happen?  
  
"Parker tell me is this just a crazy dream?" he asked her calmly. "No I don't think so .. I think I am gonna freak." "Stop torturing yourself like that Mary." "Don't call me Mary," she said harshly. "You call me lab rat so I call you Mary." She wasn't able to argue here because he was right and it was the name her mother has used all the time. Parker didn't want to be reminded all the time of her big loss.  
  
"I am not torturing myself" "You do. I see it in your face." "Stop that and get your boxers on." "And tell me how I should do that right now?" he asked her knowing that if she would have her weapon nearby, she would have shot him. "Shut up Jarod," she added in an aggressive typical Parker tone. "How can I? I mean . maybe I have had the most amazing night of my life and can't remember if something had happened or not," he said with amusement. "Just shut up Jarod and get the pants on" "Parker like I said," he laughed cordially "how if you don't give me a hand?"  
  
She just looked at him and knew that this would get embarrassing for her now. She was holding the blanket as well as possible around her chest, sitting against the head of the bed, head leaned against the wall.  
  
"Oh my god, why does things like this have always to happen to me Lord?" she asked herself loud. "I can't say always Mary but well, I think it would be nice to remember it at least." "Jarod please, just stay silent for a moment." "How can I?" he asked her, looking at her softly exposed chest. She shot him a look, telling him that he should look on the floor or something else. But without a word, he gave her a couple of minutes to collect herself.  
  
"We have to get out of this bed," she told him, holding the blanket tighter around her female chest. "I know that we have to Parker, but I want to get into my boxers first, if you don't care I mean. I mean if you don't mind seeing me running around without them its fine with me too." "Jarod get rid of this fucking not funny statements of yours," she shushed again at him. "I am not funny Mary," he said, trying to sound 'Mary' like the sweetest thing Parker had ever heard.  
  
Slowly she got on his side. "So coming near me?" he asked her amused again. She didn't say a word. He noticed the way she was looking at him, the way she wanted to stay hard and untouched by the actual situation.  
  
She was sitting next to him, as near as possible without touching him. He softly reached her face with his good hand. She turned her head away. "Speak to me Parker," he whispered. "I can't Jarod, I can't." She was nearly crying. He leaned to her, let his fingers brush over her now wet cheeks. "Don't cry Parker," he whispered and hugged her as good as possible with his good hand, letting his head rest on her shoulder. He didn't push her into something - just being there would be enough for her. Her true self wasn't achievable right now, she was too much into thoughts. But Parker let him touch her, let him hug her.  
  
Jarod what happened last night - she thought. - I wouldn't want to miss a night with you. After a couple of minutes he let her go and asked her if they could pick up his boxer shorts together. She nodded, wiping her tears away.  
  
"You know Parker that you have an amazing body." Jarod whispered into her ear. "Thanks," she said so low that he wasn't really able to hear it. But he had heard it, even her wonderful tranquil voice. The blanket veiled around her body, letting her see Jarod naked, they got up and picked up his pair of Scooby Doo boxer shorts. "You don't really wear them?" she asked with a smile. "Don't you like them Mary? I think they look pretty handsome on me," he said when he slipped into them, letting Parker have a last look at his gorgeous manhood.  
  
The manhood she maybe had into her this night. What would she give to remember what happened, or feel it or turn back the time to see him come, see her touch him .  
  
God please get these shorts up - she thought watching him. "Ahm." he tried not to sound funny, standing in front of her, the boxers around his ankles.  
  
"What?" she asked softly, not as angry as before. "I don't want to ask her but well .. you look at my buttocks right now, not that this bothers me . but god . its embarrassing.." "Spill it out Jarod." "I can't get this boxers up and with one hand ." "No . lord ." she screamed. "Okay turn around Jarod if this is the only change to get into something and out of this bed."  
  
How would she get through that? Her face was exactly over his sex, Her breath was touching the part of his body where his shaft starts. She would maybe - god - arouse him.  
  
"Come turn around." "Well it's actually not a good idea." "Jarod?" she asked, sounding a little amused. She quite noticed what had happened right now with him. "Jarod you aren't the first aroused man I have seen in my life and you will not be the last one." "Yeah . but ." "No buts or other comments . I will get out of this bed, get a cup of coffee and brush my teeth." "Yeah maybe that's what you want but I don't want to blame myself more than necessary." "I don't care Jarod about how much you blame yourself." "That's obvious," he just added.  
  
"What do you mean with this statement?" "Just what I said." He took a deep breath and turned around, standing in front of her - aroused. The moment she got down to grab the shorts, the blanket exposed all her body down to her navel.  
  
God is she stunning, her flat belly and the wonderful round and full breasts of hers. - he thought.  
  
She didn't make a move, knowing that he was staring at her breasts. She just grabbed the boxers and pulled it up to his knees. She didn't look at him, it was impossible.  
  
Jesus, Lord and Holy Ghost this man was a man. His manhood and all these things were more than just 'man', they were more like really expectable, like an often dreamed dream of hers. Jarod tried to hide his manhood and how aroused he was as well as possible with his bad hand. Somehow they managed to get the boxers on its usual place, hugging his hips really well.  
  
God her hands are like silk on my skin - how could I miss a situation like that at night and not)even remember her touches - he was thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
There wasn't a lot of talk in the morning. Both were softly ashamed about the situation and both were thinking about how the night was, how the other one had seduced the other one. They were too much in thoughts to notice that somebody had opened the door.  
  
"Zoe?" he said stunned. "Did you expected somebody else?" she said.  
  
Ms Parker felt like the fifth wheel. She had seen them both together twice and how they acted around each other. They were a couple, she knew that but she hadn't anticipated her here.  
  
Zoe came to Jarod and Parker who were standing in the centre of the living room, still staring at the woman, and gave him a passionate kiss. From the way Parkers hand was now softly shaking, Jarod noticed how she felt - uncomfortable like he did. Zoe was still standing in front of Jarod, smiling at him, holding his hand.  
  
Now I remember why I hate this woman - Parker was thinking - she was so damned .  
  
"So what are you doing with this bitch next to you?" Zoe asked Jarod. "She isn't a bitch Zoe." Jarod retorted, setting his hand free of Zoe's, softly brushing over Parker's fingers. "She's a friend of mine"  
  
"Oh yeah I remember," Zoe started to argue "we are friends too," she added and looked Parker. "She doesn't know that yet but we are quite good friends." Jarod felt the shiver which was going through Parker and grabbed her hand into his, letting her know that he was as uncomfortable as she was. "What do you mean?" Parker asked. Zoe grabbed her weapon and put it on Jarod's chest. "I am more Centre than you are, more dangerous than you could ever be." "What?" Jarod said stunned. "Yeah I am working for the Centre Jarod and my goal is to bring you back and kill her. Lyle isn't interested in paying for a funeral so, well, I think we should get rid of her somewhere here in the highlands."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Parker squeezed Jarod's hand to let him know that she hadn't had a clue about Zoe.  
  
Suddenly he stepped in front of Parker, hiding her with his body. "This will not work Zoe. You'll not kill her." he said, their fingers entwined. "You have to kill me before I let you kill her."  
  
Zoe wasn't stunned to see this reaction, but was stunned to see that Parker didn't make a move against it . Parker was afraid and angry. Angry because she'd never noticed that Zoe could even be a Centre member, afraid because of making a wrong move - that this move would be the last one.  
  
Hand in hand they were standing there, not one of them was spending a thought on last night anymore. They had to be strong, stronger than ever before. Their fingers and hands were like one now, telling the other one that the other was still there.  
  
"No I can't kill you Jarod, but she . this bitch . is just a fifth wheel." "She isn't Zoe and you know that." "Shut up Jarod." "I will not," he said "She means too much to me to let you kill her." Now it was Zoe's turn to be stunned. She had counted on many reactions but not this, this was something new for her. But Parker, hidden behind Jarod, was stunned too. This would be a lie, a lie to save their lives or give them one more hour to think about what was happening around here right now. Jarod's and Parker's hand were resting on her belly right now, Jarod still in front of her. This moment was one of the rare ones Parker as speechless.  
  
She couldn't just seduce Jarod like in her dream, this wouldn't work. Zoe had a weapon. But somehow like that it should be. Slowly and softly Parker started to press her body against Jarod's back.  
  
Want to feel comfortable during the last minutes of our life?- he thought about Parker's action and let her press into him, leaning into the welcomed touch.  
  
"I will not let her kill you" Parker whispered into Jarod's ear.  
  
He could feel her breast, her ribcage and the tensing muscles of her belly.  
  
~*~  
  
The situation was tense, but nothing had happened - not a move from Zoe's side over the whole day, not even to free Parker or Jarod from the cuffs. She hadn't seen Parker touch him or even heard her speaking. She was too concentrated on keeping her plan going.  
  
Kill both- the one should see the other one die. Her plan. Typical Centre like. God she was evil.  
  
~*~  
  
"Could you move a little?" Parker asked Jarod in the evening when both were sitting on the sofa and Zoe on the chair opposite them. "What's up?" Zoe asked harshly. "Stay calm Zoe," Jarod started "she just wanted me to move a little."  
  
Zoe was staring at them and their working around. They acted like they wouldn't understand what was going on, what was happening in the next minute, like they would just live for the moment.  
  
Jarod moved a little and let Zoe see their hands, still together. Stronger than ever.  
  
~*~  
  
"God I am tired." Jarod said. It was late and he was really tired, just wanted a minute alone with Parker, telling her that had hasn't had a clue about Zoe's real role in their game.  
  
"Where is the bedroom?" Zoe asked. "Across this room and the door next to the fire place." Parker answered.  
  
In the same moment Zoe went across the room and checked the bedroom.  
  
"Go in there" she commanded. And without saying a word both followed. Unfortunately Zoe had noticed that the window was lightly opened, and had closed it and locked it. "You can't escape from here" she mentioned, "so sweet dreams. See you in the morning" she said and went out the room.  
  
The moment the door was closed, Parker burst into)tears. Jarod hugged her, knowing that this moment was harder for her than for him. She never really wanted to bring him back, both knew that, but this woman was evil and would really kill her if she wanted to. Parker was afraid. She'd never been this much in fear since her mother died or she was told to chase Jarod. "Its good Parker I am here ." he tried to calm her down. Together they sat on the floor in front of the lightened fire place. "She'll not do anything to you Mary, not even ." "Jarod don't be silly - she will kill me and bring you back." "She won't." "Jarod.." she tried to say but it was impossible to get a word out of her. Her voice was gone and the bravery which had built up during the last hours too. She was broken, more than that, she was absolutely down. "God Parker ." the sight "I don't understand how it could go that far." She was just crying, her head on her shoulder, her shivering body in his arm. She felt too little, so small.  
  
She was gone, gone for good - she thought - the Ice Queen is gone now its just weak Mary who is there laying in the arm of the man she loves and was educated to hate, educated to mistrust.  
  
Softly Jarod was rubbing her back in circles and started to mutter.  
  
"I have travel'd a long way merely to look on you to touch you For I could not die till I once look'd on you For I fear'd I might afterward lose you."  
  
"You remember him?" she asked him in a soft voice. "How could I forget him?" he said, hugging her a little softer into his embrace "Tears! tears! tears" he started whipping the tears from her face. "In the night, in solitude, tears . On the white shore dripping, dripping, suck'd in by the sand, Tears, not a start shining, all dark and desolate . Moist tears from the eyes ." he whispered into her ear, reminding of their youth, the time they had cared for each other.  
  
Now it was her time to whisper into his ear . "Santa Spirita, breather, life Beyond the light, lighter than light Beyond the flames of hell, joyous, leaping easily above hell Beyond Paradise, perfumed solely with mine own perfume ." "Including all life on earth, touching, including God, including Saviour, including Satan, Beyond the flames of hell, joyous, leaping easily above hell. Essence of forms, life of the real identities, permanent, positive . Life of the great round world, the sun, the stars and of man I , the general soul Here the square finishing, the solid, I the most solid, Breath my breath also through these songs." They finished together, both crying of the past. The time they were able to spend together as friends and not as foreigners like now.  
  
"God Jarod" she murmured. "I can't believe that you can remember all those lines." "I learned them by heart." He said, trying to smile. A moment of silence started in which just the sound of the fire and their heartbeat was filling the room.  
  
"Let us get some rest Jarod. It will be a hard day tomorrow." "Sure," they got up together  
  
~*~  
  
Maybe this will be the last night of my life, the last night I can admit that my heart belongs to him and only to him, never belonged to somebody else the way he had owned it years ago. Yes he was the owner of my wildest fantasies, was always in my dreams and ruled my journal. Even if the lack of sleep is catching up to me now, I can't die without telling him, telling him that he was the only human being I would like to spend the rest of my life with. The only man who would be able to hold me next to him, all life long. Jarod would be the first man who could get all of me, without restrictions. Hell this man remembered all the lines of Walt Whitman I taught him. The last lines before I went to boarding school. I can see the scene in front of me like it had happened yesterday.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh god yesterday when you were walking I could hear the discussions about your parents, what they did to make you happy and make you sad. The second list was so long but life is so short Parker, its gone before it seemed to start. The last time I saw you like this was on Thomas' grave for God's sake. You know that I want nothing more than your freedom for eternity. We saw the sun going down and the moon smiling down the sky. You once told me that the truth will last - long gone. But you were there for more than one summer dream of mine and you are the only friend I have. God maybe this is the last night we can handle things, talk about the secrets we kept. Maybe it's the last night to find our freedom naturally, maybe for eternity.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come Mary," he said and helped her cuddle up next to him. They were only wearing their shirts and underwear, like the night before. But this time Parker cuddled up, letting her head rest on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Softly crying they fell asleep but not for a long time.  
  
"Stop crying Parker," he whispered when he was wakened by her sobbing. "Stop".  
  
Suddenly there was a voice in the room, not coming? from Parker or Jarod, nor Zoe: "Stand beside you and guide you, through the night with a light, from above" the voice told them. "The greatest gift, the gift of life, the gift of love divide. They gave us hope with this special gift - they want this light to shine. The darkest night might be light, with a smile of love," the voice added.  
  
Parker and Jarod were sitting in the bed, shocked by the voice they heard. It was something unnatural. They looked into each others' eyes, knowing that the other had heard it.  
  
"Just a few old memories slipped in through my door and I thought I had closed it." Parker whispered. "And I don't understand why they bother my mind." "You know Parker that sometimes I hoped that you would come with a little boredom, find me and we could turn back time and flee together." "Yeah," she whispered.  
  
The room was dark, just their eyes were glistering and the fire which was still burning. It was silent.  
  
"You know Jarod ..god that's not easy now . but nobody could ever fill the gap . your place was special . god . you still have the place." Parker was stumbling. Jarod knew that she was never good with feeling, not showing nor telling and now this was especially hard because it was about him. "You too Parker, you too." he just added and pulled her into his embrace, in a need to feel her breath against his neck. "I missed you constantly," he added to his short statement from before. "You too," she answered in agreement. "I haven't ever had a friend with whom I could talk like with you".  
  
They fell asleep, arm in arm - like ages ago when they were kids. Innocent kids.  
  
~*~  
  
"Get up you two," Zoe screamed into the room. And in the same moment they got up. Thanks god that Zoe hasn't looked into the dark room that well to see them, arm in arm, legs entwined, lips close to each others'. "Morning sleepy head," Parker whispered when she lifted her head from Jarod's chest.  
  
He hasn't heard such a calm voice of hers for ages. Now it wasn't Parker, it was Mary - the one who was broken yesterday night. The one who loved him when they were kids.  
  
"Morning yourself, Mary" he said and placed a kiss on her temple. If they wouldn't be there in this bad situation both would have decided to stay in bed, but it wasn't time for cuddling and being comfortable.  
  
They got out of the bed and slowly moved into the direction where their trousers where hanging over a chair. Slowly Parker grabbed her jean and stared to step into it, slowly letting them glide over her muscular thighs. When they came to rest on her soft hips, he let his finger brush hers and her eyes link to his. "Let me do that," he muffled. With his good hand and Parker's help they managed to close the button and zip the fly. Jarod relaxed in touching her bellybutton softly, letting his hand glide once for a second, slowly into her panties - always keeping eye contact. When he was finished she started to wrap the jeans around his muscular legs, letting her fingers brush the length of his thighs, arousing him like hell and there wasn't a way of release now. She teased him all the way up, stretched his boxers into the jeans, touching his nearly painful erection more than once. But than she grabbed it, touched it.  
  
God Parker is taking me into her hand - he thought, trying to concentrate on not passing out - she has wrapped the hand I would tie up the bed around my manhood. God, Lord, help me.  
  
But it wasn't a hand job, it was just a fast touch of her, not even worth to talking about. But Jarod was erect and she knew that, felt like he would go under her touch. And so he did. He needed them, wanted them, was looking for a way to feel her skin on his.  
  
They were fully clothed again, standing there staring into each others eye, like they could read the others mind. "We'll survive Mary and than we'll see" "You know how often I wanted to touch the sky, grab a star and make a wish - maybe its not the right time for that." She leaned into him, her head resting under his, so that his chin touched her soft hair. "We have to survive to end what we started." she finished.  
  
In exactly the same moment Zoe came in and shot a look at them, and the way they were standing. "Into the living room!" she shouted. Was it ever possible for this woman not to shout - Parker thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Zoe had forced them to go into the woods, find some dry wood. They weren't really looking for anything, more on the way to get lost. But Zoe was a holy bitch, always behind them, around them.  
  
In a moment of weakness Jarod said out loud that he would have to pee. Parker didn't know that it was in plan. Slowly Parker opened his fly and tried to give him a hand, but he softly touched her hand telling her that it wasn't a need, that he was in control now.  
  
Jarod had noticed that the woods was ending shortly in front of them and that a river started. That it was damned cold was obvious, but on the other hand it seemed to be the only way to stay alive a little longer. They nodded to each other and started to run. Zoe grabbed her weapon and shot, the bullet missed them. She shot again, and again missed.  
  
They were running to the end of the hill, seeing the cliffs in front of them. They suddenly stopped, hand in hand looking a last time into each others' eyes. It was their last moment if this wouldn't work. They looked at each other, and started a short passionate kiss. They touched each other the right way, just holding like lovers was right now and so they did. They held each other, parted, a lost passionate look and made a few steps back. They felt Zoe shortly behind them, so they ran and jump.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jarod?" Parker screamed, trying to hold herself on a piece of wood. He was still cuffed to her, but her hand was under water, and heavy. As strong as she was she handled it to shit to a save place on the riverside, miles away from where they had jumped into the freezing water. "Jarod?" she asked loud again. And in this minute he got over water again. She pushed him to her, taking care of his weak arm. "God I thought I had missed you," she whispered, shivering.  
  
"Me too. But Parker we have to get out of these wet clothes and dry again if we don't want to die in our youth." he tried to sound funny. Jarod leaned in to kiss Parker but she stopped him. "We don't have the time for sentimental stuff now Jarod we have to get rid of our wet stuff and get dry if we don't want to die of pneumonia."  
  
Parker was back now, Mary gone. She had this cold look again, her eyes like ice. She was back. Why?  
  
~*~  
  
They were running through the woods, wet till their underpants. It started to get night and the cold wind from the sea started to blow, and let the cuffed couple freeze.  
  
Hours had passed since they got out of the river and onto the dry land again, hours had passed since they'd seen a house or a fire.  
  
"I can't go any longer Jarod, I cant." Parker started to say, shivering and trembling all over. "We have to go Parker, we have to find a place to get dry," he said, trying to stay and not to fall down. "I am tired and I want to sleep. Can we rest a while?" "No we can't," he just said. He knew that if she would fall asleep she would probably never wake up again. "We have to get a little southward Parker" he said not sure where south was. It had started to get dark and he remembered that if it was dark you wouldn't be able to see the hand in front of your eyes. "I am too tired to make a step." she added. "Parker," he started as harshly as possible "go!"  
  
~*~  
  
So they were wandering a little longer through the woods till they found a cottage on a hill. "Look Parker" Jarod said and showed her the cottage. "Only up the hill and we'll rest for a while."  
  
Thanks god that the cottage was empty and some firewood was left. It looked like the owner had left the day before. Just some cans of food were left, nothing fresh and some coffee.  
  
"We'll drink something warm and than we'll get some rest okay?" he asked Parker who was standing beside him without saying a word, making a move or doing something else.  
  
Jarod made some coffee and warmed some baked beans. It wasn't her favourite dish, normally she wouldn't even like to smell it but they needed to eat something and get out of their cloths.  
  
While the meal was on the oven Jarod searched through the house for something else to wear and lit the fire.  
  
~*~  
  
They ate in silence. Parker was more silent than before, she didn't seem to be herself. The minute he leaned back to see if she was asleep or not against the sofa he saw her - sweat on her forehead. Her breathing was shallow. She was nearly asleep. In fear Jarod's hand touched her forehead and noticed how hot it was. "Shit Parker, why now?"  
  
She was still wearing the wet shirt and the now still wet trousers. "God" he was fumbling around to wake her - didn't work.  
  
Jarod was looking into the direction of the kitchen, got Parker up, leaned against him and so he wandered very slowly into the kitchen part of the room. He searched through all the drawers for something to open the cuffs and free Parker, and her limp body from him.  
  
After a long search he found something similar to a chopper and with a strong chop he cut the cuffs in parts. Parker didn't even recognise it. Parker's body nearly fell. She was hot and unconscious.  
  
"Why does this have to happen" Jarod asked and touched her soft cheek with the palm of his hand. He shifted her as well as possible and carried her to the bed. With a lot of pain he got her jeans open and off her body. He started to unbutton her tee and she didn't even recognise his fingers touching her chest, brushing over the cups of her bra. He undid the shirt and fumbled with the bra, got it open and away. After searching through the cupboards of the room he found a pair of flannel pyjamas - not the modest ones and a little too big for Parker but who cares in a situation like this. He put the soaked socks and panties away and within five minutes she was in the warm pyjama. He has missed to have a look at her gorgeous body, but only because he has told himself not to do so. She was in a miserable condition and she wouldn't him to see her like that. Normally. Now he was afraid that Zoe could find them. But on the other hand he was more afraid to lose her, to lose the love of his short life in freedom. Many people had tried to separate them over the years, her father, Sydney, the Centre and in the end Parker herself, afraid that she could lose him forever, that somebody would kill him.  
  
Her head rested in the pillows of the bed. Slowly he peeled out of his wet clothes and took place in bed next to her. After a couple of moment he felt her relax. She had shifted a little, letting her head rest against the side of his chest, her arm around him.  
  
"God" he thought, "also in a moment like this she is able to arouse me till its painful". But he didn't move. He let her sleep, still not opened her eyes or said a word, not being conscious.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was glistering through the window and it had stopped raining. With a sound he moved out of the bed, watching Parker. Her forehead was wet, her eyes still closed but her breathing seemed to be regular.  
  
After making tea he sat down on the bed next to her. Slowly letting his fingers drift over her wet head and making their way over her eyes down to her closed mouth. "God are your lips soft," he whispered. She was still not conscious, at least it seemed like that to him. Her chest rose and fell and he was only able to notice this action while staring at her. He noticed the picture her breasts draw under the warm cloth of the pyjama The bed sheets were softly around her waist, the warm blanket used as a third pillow, to rest her head at. Her fingers entwined into the cloth of the sheets where Jarod has slept at night. Parker looked like she would dream a sweet dream without being afraid of anything, without the fear of being caught by the Centre because of the action they had done together. They had nearly kissed, maybe spent a lovely night together - who knows?  
  
~*~  
  
Two more days passed since Parker made a move and slowly woke up. Jarod had spend two days and nights sleepless, just sitting next to her on a chair, holding her hand.  
  
"Hello Sleepyhead," Jarod whispered, his mouth near her cheek. Parker's eyes were open and somehow smiling at him. She didn't make a move or said a word, just smiled. "Hello Jarod." she answered him softly. "How do you feel today?" "Well my head is really . and my body . god. how long have I been out?" "A couple of days. We jumped into the cold water and you got fever after it. We weren't able to get out of the wet clothes fast enough. I am so sorry." he told her, his warm palm on her soft, sweaty cheek. "God . really?" "Yeah. We found this cottage and you got unconscious in the kitchen." "I think I remember that." She lifted her hand and found the cuff still around her wrist, but not him next to her. "I couldn't resist." he murmured. "But you are still here" and tears rose in her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. "Calm down Mary, calm down.. everything is fine. everything is fine." Jarod whispered into her ear, when she sat up and crawled into his lap, being near him, feeling his warm arms around her. "Jarod I treated you like ." "Don't say it . calm down Mary." He made slow circles on her bag, rubbing it softly. "But .how can you be that . I mean . I called you bad names . did you all."  
  
"I couldn't leave you here Mary, not two days ago and I will not to do it tomorrow. I could never leave you again." "Why that?" She whispered, well knowing the answer. "Because Mary, because I still see the small girl who gave me my first kiss in you." "But I am not the girl anymore." she answered him. "I know that but you have grown into the woman I respect and love more than my life." "God Jarod." she was unable to say more before he placed his lips on hers.  
  
They shared a wonderful kiss, slowly in the beginning before Parker slowly parted her lips and begged for entrance at Jarod's lips. She slowly licked his lips, draw small circles on them with her tongue. When he let her in she softly moaned into his opened mouth. They kissed for a long time and Jarod fell asleep against Parker's breast. The last days have been hard for him and now the fear of losing her was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
When he woke up the bed was empty next to him and he heard slow music from the living room. It was something classical. When after getting into his boxer shorts again, he saw her standing in the kitchen cooking, just in her pyjama. A man like Jarod was, he couldn't resist to move behind her, and let his arms swung around her hips, place kisses on her neck and pull her against his morning erection. She moaned in the same moment he did. Within seconds she turned around and he lifted her up the counter. She sat there, looking down on him.  
  
Jarod stared at her when Parker started to unbutton her flannel pyjama top and brought his hand up to her breast. She placed his warm palm on her left breast.  
  
"You are the reason Jarod why this heart is still beating," she said and pulled him with her legs around his waist, near her, in front of her, that his erection pressed into her centre, just the cloth between them. "I have to tell you Jarod . you know. I was never good with feelings . I mean emotions . you know what I mean . god this is hard." in exactly this moment he placed a kiss on her lips and whispered, "I know how hard this can be." "I can't live without you anymore Jarod. I mean you were the only one who was there during the hardest moments of my life. You were the only one during all those years who never forgot my Birthday or another holiday. You were always around, always phoning me and the when I was in danger, you never let somebody hurt me - you tied me up somewhere and yeah it aroused me when you controlled if the ropes are tight enough and touched me though . Jarod I love you," she whispered with a very low voice.  
  
"God knows that I love you too," he replied and kissed her. At a snail's pace they made her way from the kitchen to the futon in the living room.  
  
"What music..?" he tried to ask her. "That's Tchaikovsky Jarod, the first concert for pianos in E-moll," she replied. "Wow . you are ." "No Jarod I am not . he is just my favourite. You have played it for me when I was twelve. Can't you remember that Jarod?" "I can but I never spend a thought about the fact that you remember this piece of music."  
  
"Jarod make love to me," she whispered and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to the magic spot on his neck under his ear and her hand was on or let me say in his boxer shorts, stroking him carefully. He touched her and he told her that she would like him to be a little rough. "God she wants it the rough way." he thought and kissed her this way touching her with a little more grip and tickling her till she started to laugh, a good full belly laugh.  
  
"I will never leave you alone again," Parker told him while she was kissing his nose, down his neck, and slowly made her way over his hairy chest. The kissed all the time, and slowly got rid of the piece of clothing they were wearing. Jarod let his hand explore her silky body, making her smile and moan while she stroke him till he begged her to stop.  
  
It didn't take long till his boxer shorts joined her pyjama top and her bottoms. He touched her and kissed her on places she had never been kissed before, tickled him with his nose and hair. Parker just moaned constantly.  
  
She stroked him till he begged her to stop. "Parker please.. I don't want that to end too fast." he nearly screamed.  
  
And within a couple of seconds she loosened her grip and let him go. His next move was simple and he entered her. She moaned loud and tears were running down her cheeks. Jarod stopped immediately.  
  
Parker shook her head and said with a smile, "It has just been a while and you are so big." Jarod grinned and told her with a smile "Tell me when you are ready to move."  
  
After a couple of seconds she nodded and he moved. With slow and hard pushes he made her come with a lot of screaming, shivering and scratching. And slowly after her, he came with a lot of power.  
  
After they both found their breath again, he let himself rest on her body. She had missed feeling that weight on her. Parker had her arms around his back, holding him. He wanted to move down from her and she asked him to stay so, inside her, near her.  
  
They kissed and told each other lovely words for a long time.  
  
"I will never go back Jarod." Parker told him. "You don't have to go back." "Can we stay here?" she asked. He nodded with a smile. "As long as we have a look for our own place." he said and laughed. "Sure silly," she said and kissed.  
  
It was clear, they would stay. And they did. They stayed in one of the most amazing parts of the world. Living happily ever after without thinking about the Centre anymore.  
  
~*~ END ~*~  
  
Really hope you liked it. For me it wasn't too much work but the big thanks go to Mel - she will be a friend even if I turn into a serial killer! Thanks so much!  
  
FEEDBACK? ( NEEDED mary_eve_parker@yahoo.com 


End file.
